Screamer
by Misguided Choices
Summary: An Ex-Mossad Assassin's first experience at a fair. With an NCIS Agent. This could be interesting...


Disclaimer: I own no part of NCIS or anything about it… or any of the rides at the fair.

A/N: My friend Brielle and I came up with this at the fair this past summer and just got around to writing it now.

McGee stood from his desk slowly, trying to spend as much time as he could getting ready. Gibbs had just got a call that a Lance Corproal had gone missing while at the local fair with his son and daughter. McGee hated fairs. There we're usually clowns at fairs, and he had a huge phobia. He noticed as DiNozzo walked in, a smirky smile on his face.

"Tony! Um....Gibbs needs you to go to this address!" He stuttered as he walked over to the Senior field agent. Ziva opened her mouth to object, that it was McGee's job, but he stole a glance at her, begging her not to speak. Tony took the paper with the written information, and headed back out of the squad room. "Zee-vah! Let's go!" She quickly stood up, grabbed her bag, gun and badge, and followed Tony toward the elevator. McGee walked back over to his desk, sighed in relief, and fell back into his chair.

Tony and Ziva got to the car and Ziva glared at her partner. "I would like to drive, thank you."

Tony stared at her. "Are you nuts, I'd like to live and make it to see another movie. I need to add it to my list."

Ziva, not particularly in the mood to aruge, sat down in the passenger seat as they pulled away. "You have a list?"

Tony raised his eyebrow at her. "Of course i have a list. Who do you think i am?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I would like to see that movie that's coming out.... what is the name of it... ah! New Moon. It looks like it would be interesting."

"You only want to see it because that werewolf dude is shirtless half the time. And don't even try to deny that!"

"Okay. I will not deny it, but it also looks like a good movie."

"Oh please, Ziva, it's a _Twilight _movie. There's no way it can be good."

"Okay then, Mr. Smarty Slacks. Let us see it together, then you can judge." Ziva said smugly.

"First of all it's Smarty Pants. Secondly, i will not degrade myself like that."

"Oh come on, it is just one movie. What can it hurt?" Ziva asked.

Tony pulled into the address "A fair? Oh, McLazy is going to get it. And god, okay, fine, i'll see it with you."

Ziva smiled. "Then it's a date."

The partners got out of the car and headed toward the entrance. They flashed their badges and walked in, navigating to where two officers were waiting. They received as much information as they could and headed to the scene. They walked in step, toward the ride the children and Lance Corproal were last seen at. To get the full view of the scene, Tony suggested that they ride it themselves. Ziva had commented that it was childish and that they were here to work, but finally gave hin. Tony walked toward the front of the ride, but stopped when he no longer heard the second pair of feet hitting the gravel. "Ziva?" he questioned as he turned around.

She stood a few feet back, staring up at the ride. Her face looked like a combination of confusment, fear and amazement. He smirked as he walked over to her. "What, David? Never been to a fair? Or been on a ride like this?"

She composed herself as she glared at him. "Stop being so childish and lets go." She walked forward toward the ride, leaving him behind. He smirked and walked forward. He wouldn't let this topic go.

In a few quick steps he caught up with her. "Really? You've never been to a fair? How can you try and call yourself American?"

Ziva just kept walking onto the line, trying to ignore him. After five minute of his nagging they were about to get on the ride. Ziva had been watching the ride in full force, still ignoring him, finally she turned around.

"No, i have never been to a fair before, _Tony._ That would be why i am attempting to ride this now. Now... are you coming on this ride with me or no?"

"Uhh... yeah sure. I'm a manly man. I think i can handle some dumb fair ride." The person running the ride opened the gate and they walked through to get on.

Ziva went first and Tony turned around, closing the gate. "Sorry kids," he said, flashing his badge "Police business." He turned around, smirking his normal DiNozzo smile, leaving the whining children waiting in line. Ziva rolled her eyes and waited for him to catch up. They both headed toward the attraction, and got a good look at it. It was crane like, with six "legs" leading off. On each of the sections, there were four seats. Tony took her arm and dragged her toward a section and sat them in the center of the seats. They both pulled down the harness from above, and buckled the clip.

Tony cleared his throat, and spoke in his best announcer voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please remained seated during the ride. Keep all hands and feet-"

Ziva cut him off by hitting him in the chest.

"Ya know Ziva, you can scream if ya get scared. Its what normal people do."

Ziva pulled down her chest harness until it locked into place. Tony had sat down next to her, already done that, and was looking at her, trying to read if she was scared or not.

"You also have to buckle yourself in." He said pointing to the black thing dangling inbetween her legs.

Ziva lifted it and fumbled to lock it into place. "What is the point of that? It is such weak material that it will not hold anything." She said critically.

"I have no idea, but all the rides have them. They must do something. Are you nervous? Because you seem a little tense to me. Don't know what to expect... you were standing there watching and you don't know if you can handle it. But you want to be that tough chick that you are and you don't want to be afraid or scream... or really show any emotion. But i can see right through that clever disguise... i know-"

"TONY! Can you please shut your mouth before i come over there and shut it for you?" Ziva said annoyed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you but you can't. You're already strapped in. And here comes the attendant to make sure of it."

The scruffy looking man that opened the gate for them tugged on the seatbelt like material to make sure it was clicked in all the way. He then slowly walked back to the control box.

"This is it Ziva. It's your last chance to back out. As soon as he presses that button you're done for." "Tony. Shut. Up."

There was a loud wiring sound as the machine started up. Tony glanced over at Ziva, trying to find any hint of emotion. The attraction lifted a few feet off the ground as it began to spin. Tony attempted to look over again, a found a huge smile on the agents face. He laughed at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. After a few rotations and an increase in speed, the ride tilted on its axis. It now stood straight up toward the sky, spinning faster and faster. He heard a loud and long scream from his partner. He felt a sudden new weight on his hand, as hers intertwined with his and she screamed even louder. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled as he looked at her and their clasped hands.

The ride slowed down after what seemed like a year. It slowly went back to the ground and grinded to a halt. Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Tony had a huge grin on his face as he looked to Ziva to see her expression. "Well...?"

Ziva looked at him through their harnesses, blank expression. She then burst out into a wide grin. "I loved it. I cannot believe that i have never been on a ride like that before. We shall definitely have to do it again sometime soon." She then unbucked herself and walked off the ride, followed by a stunned Tony.

As they got off they were met by some of the local LEOs. "Hello David. DiNozzo. We just got word that the Lance Corporal was just on the other side of the fair with his kids. His cell phone died and there was just a big misunderstanding. I'm sorry that you had to drive all the way out here. "It is no trouble." Ziva said. "Thank you."

Ziva then began to walk away followed by Tony. They were almost at the car and Ziva realized that Tony had not spoken since the ride. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Oh..." Tony said coming out of his stupor. "I'm just thining about something..."

"Okay..." Ziva said. She then quickly slid her hand into his pant pocket and got the keys and had them dangling in front of Tony's face before he realized what happened. Ziva then ran the rest of the way to the driver's seat.

Tony tried to catch up to her. "Hey! No fair! You can't steal the keys from a guy when he is thinking about the things i was just thinking about!" "Well, that's too bad, now isn't it." Ziva said smirking, already in the drivers seat. "Now get in. We have to report back to Gibbs."

---

"....never would have happened if you let ME drive!" Tony stated as they exited the elevator toward the bullpen.

Ziva just rolled her eyes as she placed her bag and gear down. "Tony. If you drove, we would have been stuck in that traffic still!"

Tony made a face at her as he put his stuff down as well. He looked around the bullpen, noticing McGee was missing and Gibbs was glaring at them. They both quickly shut up and headed over to stand in front of their bosses desk.

"Well?" the silver-hair man questioned as the agents looked at each other.

They both opened their mouths, trying to think of what they could say. They had broken a few rules-using their authority in a non-professional way, actually going on the ride instead of getting what they needed. Tony thought about it for a few minutes, then his eyes brighteneed with a thought.

"She IS a screamer boss! I found that out."

Gibbs glared at him, slowly got up and hit him-a bit harder than usual-on the back of the head.

Tony rubbed his head, and looked at Gibbs as he walked away. "I didn't mean it that way!" he shouted.

He turned back to Ziva, who just smirked and gave him a wink as she walked away.


End file.
